Valentine?
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: Dazai mengawali hari dibulan february dengan sangat membosankan sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya melupakan hari bosannya saat itu.


**Valentine?**

 **summary : Dazai mengawali hari dibulan february dengan sangat membosankan sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya melupakan hari bosannya saat itu.**

 **disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja karena kecintaan saya dengan karakter yang satu ini !**

 **warning : mengandung sesuatu dan kegilaan yang dapat merusak otak , jika tak suka silahkan jangan baca cerita ini**

 ***0***

* * *

Dipagi hari yang sangat dingin , sosok laki laki berambut coklat duduk dengan dibangku sekolahnya. Sosok itu merasa sangat bosan karena hidupnya yang monocrom. "oi Dazai! pagi hari sudah seperti kerupuk saja di kelas! sana piket! kau piket hari ini!" omel teman sebangku-nya.

Sosok bernama Dazai itu mengeluh dengan sangat menyebalkan "aku malas Kunikida-kun..." jawab sosok itu pada temannya yang bernama Kunikida Doppo. "dasar pemalas!" Kunikida duduk disamping Dazai sambil memarahinya. Dazai hanya berwajah cuek mendengar ocehan Kunikida.

"ngomong ngomong Dazai..." Kunikida mulai berganti topik. Dazai mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan Kunikida sambil meletakan kepalanya di meja "hmm...?" sahut Dazai malas "apa kau mendapat cokelat dari perempuan hari ini?" pertanyaan Kunikida membuat Dazai mengangkat kepalanya dari bangku "belum" jawab Dazai sekena-nya.

"kasihan sekali , aku sudah dapat satu dari -piiiiip-" Kunikida mulai menyombongkan diri "selamat Kunikida kun..." Dazai kembali berwajah malas, akhirnya dia pun sangat malas dan bertambah malas dikelas.

Setelah selesai dengan pemikiran malsnya Dazai pun bangkit dari kursinya "mau kemana kau?" tanya Kunikida "mau ke atap sekolah , aku bosan" jawab Dazai sambil berlalu pergi.

Di lorong ternyata banyak yang memberikan Dazai cokelat dan bunga, namun kebanyakan bunga yang dia dapat. Jadi dia masih lapar dan ingin cokelat lebih.

Setelah Dazai sampai di atap, dia melihat cokelat di meja yang biasa dia pakai untuk main "apa ini? kenapa ada cokelat? aku makan aja deh " Dazai pun membuka bungkusan itu dan memakan cokelatnya.

lelehan cokelat karamel dan bercampur dengan lembutnya susu dia rasakan di lidahnya. "ini... enak..." Dazai bergumam.

Dia tak pernah mendapat cokelat selezat ini dari seseorang. Sudah jelas ini adalah bentuk dari Kasih sayang yang pemberi untuk Dazai.

Dazai benar-benar penasaran siapa yang telah memberikan cokelat ini disini. Dia terlalu percaya diri ini ditunjukan untuknya. Karena atap sekolah ini adalah miliknya seorang, seluruh sekolah tahu itu, bahkan KepSek juga.

Selagi sedang berfikir, Dazai menemukan sebuah tulisan dikotak cokelat itu. Itu tertulis 2 huruf, yaitu C. F.

"Apa maksudnya ini? C. F? Maksudnya dia berasal dari kelas F? Atau kelas C?" Dazai berfikir tentang ini.

"C... Fukuzawa sensei?! Tidak tidak..." Dazai menatap langit dan tiba-tiba turun salju.

"Ya sudahlah, siapapun dirimu, aku akan mencari tahu tentang dirimu.. Dan membuatmu bisa bunuh diri denganku!" Dazai pun membawa cokelat itu kedalam kelasnya dengan riang dan perasaan berbunga bunga.

-0-

Tak lama kemudian pintu atap sekolah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok bersurai orange dan hitam. "Huh?! " sosok bersurai orange itu terlihat terkejut.

"Chuuya? Dimana cokelat mu? " tanya teman disebelahnya. "T-tadi ada disini kok, Fyodor! Aku menaruhnya dimeja!" sosok Chuuya itu menunjuk pada meja disana.

Fyodor pun mendekati Chuuya dan nenepuk nepuk surai kepala orange itu. "Sudahlah, kita kan murid baru... Lebih baik kita kembali menjelajahi ruangan lain. Nanti kakakmu ini akan membelikan cokelat yang baru untukmu" Fyodor mulai menenangkan Chuuya dengan tidak wajar.

"Kau bukan kakak-ku bodoh" dan ucapan Fyodor hanya dibalas ucapan menusuk oleh Chuuya.

Dan Chuuya pun melenggang pergi dari sana."Aku ini saudaramu , dan aku lebih tua darimu, jd sudah pantas aku mengatakannya" ujar Fyodor sambil mengikuti Chuuya dibelakang.

Dan hari itupun berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada sesuatu hal yang menarik lagi.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha**  
 **Aku bingung mau tamatin atau gk..**  
 **Gantung gk sih? Kalau gantung ya maafkan saya ini :'v**

 **Review?**


End file.
